Snowfur.sc
All Credit Goes To Dapplefrost022 for the pics and the story! Age 74 Moons Family Parents: Cinderstrike Adoptive parents: Ferntail Siblings: Knightstar, Whitestike Adoptive Siblings: Nightclaw Mates: Shadowpelt, Shadowstreak, Stormstreak Sons: Shadestreak Daughters: Creekwish, Dimlight, Cloudkit, Speedystorm, Airsnow, Frostfur Clans Shadowclan, Snowclan Mentor Whiteclaw When Snowfur was born, it was said that the three kits born under Cinderstrike's fur, were separated. No one exactly knows what happened, but they were all reunited in the very end. Snowkit started off when she met Ferntail and Nightclaw. They were both willing to accept her, and in the end, she spent her kithood with them. Nightclaw was jealous, though. Snowkit had attracted so much attention, specially from Ferntail, that she had turned cold and evil. Ferntail a moon later said it was her time to leave and travel farther, and that she might never come back. Leaving Snowkit at the paws of Nightclaw to take care of, she saw this as an opportunity to get rid of the white she-kit. Traveling far, she decided to rest. Her first attempt of murder wasn't successful. She had left Snowkit in a small opening in a rock, hunting for food. She left for a very long time, and she watched as a few loners attacked the kit when she returned, but some lucky gray old cat leaped and drove them off. But the mystery was, the gray cat had a terrible prophecy for the kit that would never understand until she grew up. Though Snowkit had thanked her, the gray cat only hissed in annoyance, the words spitting out in disgust, "Snow will melt under the jaws of a dangerous creature!" Of course, the kit was left in confusion, but Nightclaw ignored such a prophecy that she heard and decided to find another attempt in murder. Summer had blown in, and a terrible drought had followed as well. The grass stalks were dead and had no nice colors to them. Again, Nightclaw saw that a small fire had spread not far from where they walked. Snowkit had no idea what fire was, so Nightclaw with confidence, brought the kit towards the fire. She knew the dangers of a fire, and what harm it could do, but she did not mind and soon enough, both cats were trapped in a ring of fire. Nightclaw was frustrated at Snowkit and when she was about to leap at her, Snowkit scurried under the cat and her adoptive sister landed in the fire. With a splitting yowl of agony, she banished through the roar of the flames. Luckily, rain fell and the fire died. Snowkit had the chance of scape, leaving with several wounds. Not knowing what was out there, she traveled, meeting different cats, who ended up teaching her the ways of warrior cats. One in particular, named Whiteclaw, had been like a gift to Snowkit. He named her Snowpaw He taught her the ways of defense, and some easy ways of hunting. He explained to Snowkit about clans and how they worked, their ceremonies. Sadly, Snowpaw had to move on from her mentor, knowing she had to find one of these "clans." He kindly gave her the name of Snowfur. Traveling north, she entered a cold enviroment, that by her surprise, she adapted to it quickly. She decided that looking for the clans would never happen, so she settled in ShadowClan territory, which she never knew since her nose at the time wasn't adapted to the cold well yet. One morning, when she was hunting, two she-cats, with the strong scent of herbs, and were young looking, stopped at their tracks and hissed at Snowfur. With a twitch of her ears, she tried to reason with them, but it lead off to a fight. The gray youngest she-cat was willing to protect her clan more than the older cat, and leaped at Snowfur. Not in the mood to fight, she escaped her grip and ran away, hoping to not meet their sight again. The next few days felt calm. Snowfur had somehow gathered a few cats, thinking she herself could make her own clan. One cat in particular always excited her. Iciclekit. Yes, odd name. The kit always smelled of other cats, but Snowfur didn't mind. She enjoyed the company of her. Somehow, the kit led her to a dark black she-cat, who stood proudly with her chest fur puffed, and her yellow eyes glared at her. The cat beside her was the same golden tabby from before, who was with the gray cat that had attacked Snowfur the past few days. The black she-cat spoke up, "Who are you?" Snowfur stared hard at both of them, then with a small growl of annoyance, sat down, "Snowfur. Who might you be?" she kept her tone confindent but not harmful. The black cat said calmly, "Knightstar, and this is my medicine cat, Goldenheart. We come here to tell you, you are not welcome in our territory. Thanks to Icepaw, you are now asked to be removed from our land." Snowfur stared horrified. She wasn't ready to leave, this was almost her home. She couldn't think and said quickly, "Let me come with you, and let the cats who live with me join too." Knightstar grinned, and decided to let her in, with the others. Soon Snowfur had earned respect through the whole clan. Knightstar, finding some close connection to Snowfur, liked her attitude, and the way she dealt with things. Her calm but yet agressive nature was perfect for a deputy in Knightstar's eyes. Quickly making a decision, she named Snowfur deputy, since the disappearence of Cinderfur. She became the second deputy of ShadowClan. Snowfur and Stormstreak became close after Creekwish died, who had been mates with Stormstreak before. With the bondness they crated, they both had kits. Dimkit, Speedkit, and Cloudkit. It was possibly the biggest litter she had. Sadly, Cloudkit died a few weeks later. Greencough had severely harmed her. Dimkit had grown stronger than most cats had hoped. Her small shape had actually made her dangerous. She was cursed, and one eye glowed red slightly. (Yes, on here I will say, the person who played out Dimlight, was literally all based from the youtube episodes.) Speedystorm on the other hand, was just like Snowfur. Calm and smart. They both grew up slightly apart since Dimlight's curse. As days went by, Snowfur was slightly afraid at the way Dimlight acted, coming back to the camp with blood stained on her paws. One day though, Knightpaw, who was once Icepaw, angered Snowfur to the limit that she challenged her to fight. This fight wasn't much of a surprise to ShadowClan, knowing that Snowfur always challenged cats who angered her. As they fought, Snowfur, by accident, slashed out her eye so badly, that she was blinded. Snowfur was striked with the same hit from Knightpaw's claws, but it only made a terrible scar on her eye. Clan tension rose, and eventually they had to apologize to one another. It was the last fight Snowfur ever had with her own clanmate. She decided to roam beyond the walls of the clan, and met up with some agressive wolves. They told her stories of Knightstar, saying she stole their clan. Snowfur was surprised, and when she returned to ShadowClan, she kicked out her own leader. Only a few cats followed Knightstar, meanwhile Spottedpath, Speedystorm and a few others stayed with Snowfur. The clan was renamed SnowClan, on the other hand, Knightstar tried to rebuild ShadowClan. Both clans were literally split in half. But eventually, the clans went back together, seeing that there was no need for such a split clan. She forgave Knightstar, just as Knightstar forgave her. After they apologized, Knightstar noticed that Snowfur was so much alike to her, and they both decided that they should search for their parents. They brought Knighteyes and Speedystorm with them. As they traveled to find the long gone clan "BreezeClan" that Knightstar supposedly had been given an omen of, Speedystorm got caught into a trap and then was killed by a patrol of two cats. Knightstar and Snowfur were taken prisoners and Knighteyes only hid in the trees. Soon, they met their long lost mother, who let them escape. Snowfur adopted a small kit she found, who looked liked her. She was named Airkit. The four ran far from the territory, Snowfur grieving for Speedystorm. Snowfur started to age, and since she chose the role of being a queen and leaving the clan with another choice of deputy after coming back, she became close mates with Shadowscream. They both had kits, Shadekit and Frostkit. But a day later, Snowfur was killed by two dogs, when she was in pursuit of proving to her clan again that she was trustworthy. The once told prophecy of'' Snow will melt under the jaws of a dangerous creature became true, despite the bloody nightmares and dreams. When she joined StarClan, she was severely attacked by Nightclaw at the border between The Dark Forest and StarClan. As she joined in with Speedystorm, seeing that the cats of ShadowClan had taken her death gravely serious, she was well known. She led most of the small prophecies that popped in the clan. As of now, she was the one to help MoonClan see where they would be headed next. Story of her death: '''http://www.wattpad.com/33168440-snowfur%27s-death' Category:My Books Category:Fanfics